


Endurance and Affection

by Spindizzy



Category: Final Fantasy X
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-15
Updated: 2009-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-02 21:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spindizzy/pseuds/Spindizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Auron had endured Jecht's presence at Braska's request.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endurance and Affection

Auron had endured Jecht's presence at Braska's request. He hadn't complained - he had made pointed comments about Jecht's skill, or lack thereof, his personality, his drunkeness... But he had tried to endure for the simple reason that he didn't want to add to Braska's burden.

Auron had appreciated Jecht's presence from the first time Jecht made Braska laugh. They'd sat together, Jecht's head thrown back and laughter ringing out, and Braska next to him, chuckling to himself and looking almost _happy._ Auron almost felt grateful when he saw them - Auron could and did do everything in his power for Braska, but he couldn't have made Braska laugh when he knew what was waiting for them.

Auron had enjoyed Jecht's presence at times despite himself. When Jecht could finally use his sword well enough that they could spar; when they sat outside the Chamber of the Fayth and Jecht started to sing the Hymn with the reverence of a priest; when Jecht sobered up enough that he could stand to talk about something that wasn't himself or his family; when Jecht played the hero and actually lived up to his claims; when Jecht managed to get himself struck by lightning.

Auron had liked Jecht. He'd thought that after Zanarkand, Jecht would be all he had left.


End file.
